gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Waffen raffen
Waffen raffen (engl. More deadly than the Male) ist eine Mission aus Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, die von Toshiko Kasen in Auftrag gegeben wird. Dialoge Zum Anhören hier klicken (Toni Cipriani öffnet eine mit Papier bespannte Schiebetür, am Fenster des Zimmers steht – neben einem Vogelkäfig – eine Japanerin im gelben Kimono, japanische Musik erklingt leise im Hintergrund) * Toshiko Kasen (mit leichtem japanischen Akzent):''' Das soll der knallharte Gangster sein? Sie wirken nicht sehr knallhart. (Toni betritt den Raum und schiebt die Tür hinter sich zu) * '''Toni Cipriani: Danke. * Toshiko: Wissen Sie, was es heißt, ohne Liebe zu leben, Mr. Toni? Dass man mit dem Hass lebt. * Toni: Ich glaub’s Ihnen einfach mal. (er setzt sich) * Toshiko: Ich hege ernsthaft den Wunsch, einen Menschen zu zerstören, Mr. Cipriani. Zerstören, nicht nur töten. Ich will ihn und seine Organisation schwach und gedemütigt sehen, bevor er stirbt. Ich will, dass er leidet. * Toni: Okay. * Toshiko: Der Mensch, den Sie zerstören sollen, ist mein Mann. Kazuki Kasen. Keine Sorge. Für Ihre Dienste werden Sie fürstlich entlohnt. * Toni: Und wenn ich ablehne? (er steht auf) * Toshiko: Nein. Während ich seinen Tod lediglich wünsche, brauchen Sie ihn. Sie haben ihm doch bereits einen schweren Schlag zugefügt, Mr. Cipriani. Nun gut. Er erwartet heute eine weitere Waffenlieferung. Ich will, dass Sie ihm diese direkt unter seiner ignoranten Nase wegstehlen. (sie wendet sich dem Fenster zu, Toni verlässt das Zimmer) * Toshiko (nicht untertitelt und sehr leise):''' Auf Wiedersehen. (...später, Toni erreicht mit dem Boot den Fähranleger, an dem bereits Phil Cassidy mit einem Truck wartet und die Ware entgegennimmt) * '''Phil Cassidy: Prima Artillerie hast du da, mein Junge! Ich hab an diesem Dock so viel zu tun, dass ich von hier aus operieren sollte, statt auf der anderen Seite der scheiß Insel. (er setzt sich in den beladenen Truck) * Phil: War jedenfalls ’n Knaller! (er fährt weg) Mission Sorge für maximale Gesundheit, eine Schutzweste und fahr zum Bootsanleger im Südwesten von Bedford Point. Erledige die zwei Yakuza-Wachen bei der Autosperre aus zwei Yakuza-Stingern und sammle ihre Waffen ein (Micro-SMG und MP5). Lauf die Zufahrt zum Anleger runter und mach auf deinem Weg per AK-47 oder M4 alle anrückenden Japaner platt. Man sollte besonders einen speziellen Japaner so schnell wie möglich töten, da dieser ein gefährliches M4-Sturmgewehr trägt (er verschanzt sich hinter einer Kiste). Erledige auch die Gangster vor und auf dem Anleger. Verlorene Energie kannst du mit der Schutzweste und dem Herz auffrischen. Nimm jetzt den dort liegenden Raketenwerfer (mit acht Schuss) und versenk von weitem die zwei patrouillierenden Speeder-Schnellboote. Pass auf, dass du nicht den Speeder mit der blauen Pfeilmarkierung beschädigst, in ihm befindet sich die Waffenlieferung. Steig dann in dieses Boot, fahr nordwärts und bring die Waffen zu Toshikos Kontaktperson. Die angreifenden Yakuza-Speeder (zwei auf Höhe der Staunton-Hebebrücke und zwei weitere westlich von Aspatria) kannst du getrost ignorieren. Rase an ihnen vorbei und ganz oben im Norden in die Markierung vor der Fähranleger-Zufahrt. Missionsende Die Mission ist fehlgeschlagen, wenn das Speeder-Schnellboot mit den Waffen zerstört wurde. Bildergalerie GTA LCS Waffen raffen 1.jpg|Toshiko erteilt Toni einen Auftrag GTA LCS Waffen raffen 2.jpg|Toni fährt zum Bootsanleger GTA LCS Waffen raffen 3.jpg|Die Yakuzas bewachen den Anleger GTA LCS Waffen raffen 4.jpg|Toni verbrennt die Yakuzas GTA LCS Waffen raffen 5.jpg|Eines ihrer Autos explodiert GTA LCS Waffen raffen 6.jpg|Die Boote werden in die Luft gesprengt GTA LCS Waffen raffen 7.jpg|Toni fährt zur Kontaktperson GTA LCS Waffen raffen 8.jpg|Am Fährhafen angekommen GTA LCS Waffen raffen 9.jpg|Mission erfüllt! Benachrichtigung Phil Cassidy’s Fully Cocked Gun Shop hat jetzt die Minigun vorrätig. es:More Deadly than the Male pl:More Deadly than the Male Kategorie:Liberty-City-Stories-Missionen Kategorie:Toshiko-Kasen-Missionen